The Dimensional Mirror
by Animagination
Summary: Swapped worlds by the magic of the illustrious Dimensional Mirror, Naruto and Natsu must live the lives of their counterparts. Little do they know that their swap wasn't as accidental as they had first believed. Now they must unite against a common enemy to portect the balance of their two dimensions and more importantly, get home.
1. The Magic of the Mirror

Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover

Authors Note: Hey y'all! This is my first proper story and I'm sorry if it sucks! These are my 2 fave manga/animes and ive often wondered how they would survive in each others worlds. Please review! 3 :D

The Dimensional Mirror.

Chapter 1:

Narutoverse

Naruto thought back to the conversation he and Old lady Tsunade had back at HQ when he received his mission.

'Because you can now control the Kyuubi, I believe that you are the only one able to withstand the immense powers that the mirror contains.'

'If Naruto is the only one able to then why are we all here then?' Sakura said with annoyance. Her master clearly didn't think she was good enough for this.

'Because Sakura, you Sai and Kakashi are they only ones who can keep him in check and-'

'WAAAAAIIIIITTT!' Naruto cried, what is the big deal, it's just a mirror!'

'WRONG BAKA!' The two hulk-women said together.

Then they launched into a boring, long winded explanation which Naruto had no intention of listening to. How he wished that he did now!

oooOOOOooo

Over the past week, the new team 7 had journeyed to the land of glass where they were supposed to find and take the legendary 'Dimensional Mirror. ' Last night they infiltrated the village that guards the cave entrance where the mirror was supposed to be. Today they would enter the cave and take the mirror. Naruto was quite excited that he was the only one able to survive the incredible chakra of the mirror, what the mirror does, he hasn't a clue.

After a quick warm up practically destroying an entire village, Naruto entered the cave alone.

'AAAAAGGGGHHH! '

'WHAT!' Sakura shouted!

'HA HA HA HA HA! Sakura-chan you're really gullible!'

''BAKA! NARUTO BAKA IM GOING TO KILL YOU!'

Naruto chuckled to himself and carried on down into the cave, holding the torch, and soon came across a plane of black glass. He walked towards the supposed demon-mirror confused, he felt no incredible chakra, or fearsome power radiating from the piece of glass.

'Guys! Come here! I don't feel anything from the mirror!'

'You know we can't come in there, are you just scared small-balls?' Sai chastised.

'BAKA! Ill show you sai!'

Naruto looked into the mirror and oddly did not see his reflection, but the reflection of a boy his age, with spiky pink hair and a white scarf round his neck.

'Must be an illusion from the mirror,' he thought and reached foreword to grab the mirror.

ooooOOOOOoooo

Sakura leaned against the wall of the outside of the cave and looked up to the sky. How would the Orange Baka mess this mission up this time? She smiled thinking of the probable adventure they were going to go on. Looking towards the cave, she noticed a pair of gloves lying on the floor.

'Baka...' She grumbled! 'Naruto get back here, weren't you listening to Tsunade-sama! You can't touch the mirror with your bare ha-'

'What the-ttebayo!' Was the last thing she heard before rushing into the cave.

She stood there stunned until Kakashi arrived.

'Who are you and what have you done with Naruto!' He growled, at the object of Sakura's shock.

A boy with pink hair and a white scarf around his neck was sprawled across the cave floor looking strangely at his surroundings. He stood up slowly and walked towards the mirror again. He touched it but nothing happened. Finally he turned around.

'I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail,' he said, 'And you are?'

Earthland

'Erzaaa! Why did you have to pick this job! I swear I am never going on a train again!' said a very groggy Natsu.

'Because a Dragon Slayers magic is the only magic that won't be pulled in by the magic of the mirror. (Erza likes the word magic) If Lucy or Grey were to enter the cave, they would be instantly sucked it and-

'Bla bla bla fine I get it, I'm much more awesome that the rest of you.'

'Suuure fire face, you were so awesome last night when you got beat up by Laxus again'

'SHUT IT ICE FOR BRAINS! DO YOU WANNA GO?'

'Bring it'

And once again Erza had to stop the two from fighting.

'Race you to the cave cold-butt!'

'You're on Flametard!'

As the two ran up the very steep path of the very steep, very very tall mountain that they would have to climb, Lucy turned to Erza.

'Why is Natsu the only one who can go in the cave again?'

Erza was getting annoyed! How many times would she have to explain it!

'The Dimensional mirror was supposedly created by a dragon slayer many years ago. She was an evil woman who practiced what was known then as 'black magic'. She put a spell on the mirror so that anyone who entered the cave would be drawn into a magical vortex, and sent to another dimension. Since natsu is a dragon slayer, he wont get auvked into the vottex. But, Natsu can still get sent there is he's dumb enough to touch the mirror with his bare hands.'

'Im going into the cave Lucy!,' Natsu shouted down, 'take care of happy while I'm gone!'

'Aye sir!' Happy cried as he flew back down to the bottom of the mountain.

'Hey Erza,' he said, 'why are YOU wearing natsu's gloves?'

'WHAAAATT!' The girls cried together. They raced up the hill as fast as they could.

Bang!

'Get out of the way Grey!'

oooOOOOoooo

Natsu looked into the mirror. Oddly enough he didn't see his own reflection. He saw a blond boy staring back at him. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and had a forehead protector on with a symbol that looked a bit like a leaf.

Must be an illusion from the mirror.

Natsu was sure that he had

forgotten something but, who cares, and grabbed the plane of polished black glass in front of him.

'NO!'

In a second Natsu had disolved into the mirror. The 3 wizards and the exceed all ran into the cave. On the floor of the cave was not Natsu the fire dragon slayer, but a very confused blond boy in an orange jumpsuit.

He looked at the mirror in distain and tried touching it again. Nothing happened.

He turned around to see a fellow blond, holding a set of keys, a red head in full body armour, sword drawn, a shirtless guy whose hands seemed to be smoking and a flying cat.

'Probably a ninja animal' naruto thought to himself.

'Who are you and what have you done with Natsu!' The red head growled, pointing the sword perilously close to Naruto's neck. He took a step back and replied, 'I am Naruto Uzumaki, the one who will become hokage! Who are you?'


	2. Goodbye and Hello

The Dimensional Mirror

Chapter 2- Goodbye and Hello

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Can't wait to carry on with the story! Yaay! Hope you enjoy it!**

Communications: Narutoverse

"I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail," he said, "And you are?"

Sakura stared at 'Natsu' dumbfounded,

_Where was Naruto?_

_Who was the boy who said he was called Natsu?_

_And what was fairy tail? _

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of body clashing against rock. Kakashi was holding the so-called 'Natsu' by his neck against the wall of the cave. Surprisingly, the pink haired kid didn't look scared, but grinned and suddenly, fire shot out of his mouth!

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" he cried as a flamethrower shot out of his mouth.

Kakashi jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding the firestorm.

"Stop!" Natsu shouted! "I'm just as confused as you are!"

"Kakashi-san?" Sai asked

"Yes." He replied, never taking his eyes off Natsu.

"Why are we able to stand in the room of the mirror and not get sucked in?"

Sakura sighed, "I thought **you** would at least be listening Sai! Once the mirror's chakra has activated, it takes at least a year unti-,

Oh my god! Naruto is going to be trapped for at least a year!"

Suddenly the heard a "Ne! Ne-ttebayo! Sakura-chan I can hear you!"

She ran towards the mirror and looked through it and, much to her surprise she saw Naruto with his face pressed against the glass, but from the inside!

"Where are you Baka!"

"I'm in a cave! I don't know sakura-chan! I try to pick up the mirror and suddenly, WOOOSH! I'm dragged into a swirl! When the swirl stopped swirling a woke up and these crazy people tried to beat me up! They use chakra really weird and they're really strong! And-"

"Naruto shut up!"

"Natsu!" was heard though the mirror.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he bounded up to the mirror, "Erza, Grey, Happy! Where am I? What's going on?"

"Natsu," Erza's commanding tone caused silence in both dimensions, "You have been transported into another dimension due to the magic of the mirror."

"But I thought dragon slayer magic couldn't be sucked in?"

"Yeah!", Naruto said thorugh the dimensional barrier, "kakshi- sensei, I swear Tsunade Obaachan said that the kyuubi chakra couldn't be sucked in either!"

The Earthland Wizards looked confused at the world chakra but their thoughts were interrupted by Kakshi's voice, "That's because you touched it. The Kyuubi chakra was penetrated by the physical contect-"

"And the dragon- slayer magic seeped though your skin also" Erza interrupted, blatantly ignoring the death glare she received due to interrupting the white haired sharingan user.

Naruto sighed, entering his mature- mode, which rarely ever came out when he wasn't in a battle. "So I am going to be stuck inside this world until I can find a way back or come back here after a year?"

"Yes." Said Sai.

"Then I guess I'll see you in a year then." His face was impassive, locking his emotions up. He walked toward the entrance of the cave. He looked over his shoulder.

"Natsu."

The pink haired boy waled closer to his side of the mirror, his expression mirroring the determined look on Naruto's.

"Are you strong?"

A moment of silence passed and then Natsu replied.

"Yes."

Another moment passed, the tension so think you could cut it with a chakra blade.

"Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, you'll need him to help if **he** comes."

The rest of the new team 7 nodded in unison. They could also sense the strength and potential that Natsu emitted. They watched as Naruto exited the other-dimension cave and go out of view.

Natsu looked at his friends, Lucy nearly in tears, Erza trying to look calm but letting a bit of desperation show in her eyes, Grey trying to hold in his anger. He turned aroung, his back facing the mirror and saw the mirrored look on the one called Naruto's nakama. The pink haired Sakura has Lucy written all over her face, Kakashi mirroring Erza and Sai, he was similing calmly, but his fists clenched, said otherwise. The three turned to leave. Natsu took one last look at his nakama and then followed suit.

Sensing the atmosphere, Natsu said nothing the entire journey back to the village that Kakashi had called Konoha. They walked through the streets, getting smiles and waves from almost everyone they met, followed by looks of confusion and the occasional mouthing of _where's Naruto? _They entered a red builing in the centre of the village and Sai knocked on the door. "Who is it?" demanded a female voice.

"Sai." He said passively. "We are back from our mission Tsunade-sama."

A brown haired woman opened the door to reveal a blond woman looking down at the view below from behind her paperwork filled desk, the symbol for _Gamble _on the back of her robe.

"I hope everything went occurding to plan," still with her back turned, then happily sighed, "And I hope that Naruto didn't cause too much trou..."

She trailed off as she turned around and saw Natsu standing there. "You're not Naruto." She walked up to Kakashi and glared at him intensly. "Where. Is. Naruto."

Sakura was witnessing Tsunade's Naruto- side. Yes the godaime cared and protected all her shinobi, but when it came to Naruto, no one knows how far she would go.

'…'

After at least a minute of tension filled silence in which Tsunde held the shinobi in a death lock, Natsu said, "He's in Earthland."

"Earthland?"

"Where I come from."

Tsunade sighed, she would ask Kakashi later, she could guess what happened.

"Give me a minute." She said and waved them off. Natsu and the others stood outside the door.

Sakura turned to Kakashi and Sai, and said, "Will she be ok?"

Kakashi looked away in scilence. Sai turned to her and said, "She has to be. She's the hokage."

With Natsu's dragon-like hearing he listening in to the Hokage's office and heard a soft sobbing from Tsunade.

_Looks like this Narutp guy was pretty loved huh… _


	3. Initiations

Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover

Chapter 3: initiations

Earthland

Ezra watched the boy who was called Naruto walk out of the cave. She started to follow after him and after a final look at their pink haired nakama, the rest followed suit.

Grey looked at the blonde haired boy. He seemed around his age, natsu's age. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit and a headband around his forehead with the symbol of a leaf on it. What a stupid outfit! Grey was angry, frustrated and very annoyed. Who was he to come here?

_'This is natsu's place. Natsu should be walking here with them not this blonde haired, idiotic-'_

"If you to hurt me that badly feel free to try. You won't. I will do anything it takes to get back to my nakama, to sasuke," naruto remarked, the last two words whispered so that only he could here.

"Was I that obvious?" Grey said snidely.

"I didn't feel anything" Lucy said sadly.

"Nor did I" came next from Erza.

Grey was confused. "How did you feel what I was feeling when these two didn't?"

"I control the kyubi chakra, I can sense ill-intent no matter how small it may be. Pfft... It's not like you could've done anything about it anyway-ttebayo. You seem much too weak!" Naruto smiled at the half naked guy challengingly.

Grey noticed the slight change in the blondes attitude and for a moment saw a little bit of natsu in him. It was small, but enough for grey to lunge foreword and try to pin the annoying orange monkey. Naruto quickly side stepped and in a flash turned round and sent a roundhouse to grey, which he only just managed to block. The other grinned and used his free arms to punch the raven haired one in the stomach and stepped back as he keeled over.

"See, no way near strong enough!, how am I supposed to train for a whole year and keep up with everyone if this is the level of people here, I thought you were strong! God I'm doomed! Aah! If only Bee were here! He'd be all like, hey you gotta get training naruto, if you're gonna stay on top, yo! And then-"

"SHUT UP!" Grey shouted in frustration.

Naruto apologised and shrugged. "Sorry, I guess the feel of you guys just reminds me of my nakama."

Erza smiled and looked at Lucy who had been watching the blonde the entire descent down the mountain.

"Kinda reminds you of Natsu-huh"

"Yeah"

They reached the bottom of the mountain and saw happy waiting for them. He had flown out of the cave in tears when he realised that his natsu was gone.

Naruto walked up to him and said,"are you a ninja cat? I bet pakkun would love chasing you!" All he received in reply was a glare through the exceeds tear-glassed eyes.

Naruto took a seat on the rock next to Happy and sighed as the cat turned away from him. "Blue-neko, I'm sorry I'm not your friend. I didn't want to come and take his place and I'm sure he won't like taking mine either! Leaving your nakama behind is hard! I had to get out of there quickly or Sakura-chan would see me cry and would NEVER cry in front of Sakura-chan. And Sai would never let me hear the end of it! Anyway'- he sighed again- 'I'm sorry I'm not Natsu, I think that's his name, but think about it! Us swapping means that I'm the him of my universe or something like that, at least according to Shino who was talking about parallel universes and all that- I wasn't really listening- I was too busy talking to Hinata, god I'm going to miss her. I was starting to return her feelings too- anyway back on topic. I know I can't replace your friend but please let me be your friend too?"

He placed his hand on top of the exceeds head and ruffled his fur.

Happy turned to Naruto and said sadly,"you'll never replace Natsu. Natsu can't be replaced. But it wasn't your fault. But if it was I'll kill you. I'll rip you apart!"

"I don't doubt for a moment you will neko."

"I'm happy and I'm an exceed not a cat Baka!"

"Well I'm naruto and I'm a Konoha ninja."

"NINJA!" The four said in unison.

Sitting by the fire on he rocks naruto told them his story, right from the beginning till the very end. About orochimaru, akatsuki, pain, kurama, obito and sasuke. A lot about Sasuke. And in return they told him their story.

After a train journey they arrived at fairy tail,the quartet surprised at his lack of motion sickness. Naruto looked around and saw the bustle of activity, the drinking, the card games and the very strange chakra (they called it magic) on display. On their arrival everyone looked to the doors and cheered! That is, until they saw Naruto. He was immediately pinned to the floor but didn't retaliate, Erza said to expect this. He remained in this- very uncomfortable- position while Erza went to explain the situation to the guild master. After what seemed like forever his arms were grabbed by two men, one a broad blonde man with a lightning mark down the side of his face, and one with black hair with metallic studs in his nose. He was thrown in front of a short man with white hair.

"Are you this places hokage- jiji?"

"What's a hokage?"

"WHAT'S A HOKAGE DATTEBAYO!? A hokage is only the strongest in the village, the one responsible for Konoha! I'm going to become hokage one day! Just like my dad! He was hokage! But he sacrificed his life for the village, and him and my mum sacrificed their life for the village, and for me. But that's a story for another time!" The guild master just looked and laughed. He then sled naruto to tell his story to the guild. Which he did. Then he told Naruk about the guild.

"Fairy tail huh? Guess I'm might like it here!"

"We'll we hope you do! You'll be here for a year! Looks like you'll be a temporary guild member!"

"There's no way you can make him a guild member!" Came a shout the bar.

"Yeah he can never replace Natsu!"

"I refuse!"

Shouts like this came like a wave from the rest of the guild. Naruto looked down in embarrassment. The rebellion continued.

"Stop!"

The entire guild turned to see a little Blue exceed on a very confused blondes shoulder.

"He may not be Natsu but naruto isn't a bad person! He's really strong and cool and like Natsu a lot! He's not Natsu, he can never replace Natsu but he's Naruto! How can you not let him stay after heating his story!"

"We'll if happy accepts him then anyone can!"

The guild laughed and rushed towards naruto wrestling him to the floor. He was up again in a flash with a pile of wizards around him In seconds. Everyone was a bit startled!

"You're right, he is strong!" said the guild master.

"What magic do you use?" Levy asked.

"I guess you could say Ninja magic!"

Narutoverse

Back in the hokage's office, Tsunade was back to her usual self.

"So Natsu, tell me about yourself"

"What about me?" He asked tentatively.

"Well, about your story, earthland, what fairy tail is and so on, we need to check that we can trust you before"

"Before what?"

"That will be decided after this conversation" the power in the Godaime hokage's voice reminded Natsu a bit of the guild master, and gildarts. He turned to Sakura for support, the pink haired girl reminded him of Lucy a bit. She nodded back at him and made a motion with her hands telling him to carry on. He sighed and turned back to Tsunade.

"Well..."

...

The room was quiet as Natsu finished telling them about his past, about Fairy Tail, earthland, edolas was quite a shock to them.

"Do you think that there is an edolas like place here?" a curious Sakura asked

"Nobody can know for sure." Replied Sai.

"Takuto was he lying?" Tsunade turned to an empty patch of air and suddenly a man wearing a cat mask appeared. Natsu jumped back in shock.

"No hokage-sama, he was telling the truth".

"Good. Dismissed"

The man disappeared once more.

"Wha- what kind of magic does he use?"

"Magic!" Tsunade laughed and turned to the pink haired dragon slayer, "we don't have magic here, we have Chakra. And that was one of our ANBU code named Takuto, he can sense the differences in Chakra when someone is telling the truth or lying. Pfft magic. Ha! We could use a little magic!"

Kakashi spoke, "what happens now Tsunade-sama?"

"Why, we see how strong he is! Sakura, gather everyone. We're going to have a little initiation tournament!"

Natsu looked around the stadium where they would be fighting. It was still prepped from the previous chunnin exam that had taken place the week before. Him on one side, and on the other a crowd of ninja's that were supposed to be Naruto's nakama. They all looked at him in curiosity.

As Tsunade had already told them what had happened and they were all curious to see who had come to replace the hero of Konoha. One walked foreword. A boy with a bushy eyebrows spoke.

"I'm Rock Lee, the ninja who can't use ninjutsu! I want you to know that we all loved naruto, as a brother, a rival and a lover"- he looked at a girl with blue hair, her pupil-less eyes red and her face streaked with lines of tears- "you will never be Naruto, no one can replace him, but he would welcome you if he was here! So! Natsu! I declare you my new rival!"

The pink haired boy grinned and clenched his fists challengingly, "oh you're so on bowl-head!"

"It's a bit different from bushy-brows but I guess it'll do!" The green beast of Konoha strutted back to the crowd.

Shizune and Tsunade were in the commentators box and the whole village had turned out to watch the boy who was an other-world Naruto. Tsunade repeated almost all that was said in the Hokage's office, obviously leaving out some confidential details. Then the games began.

The first competitors were named Shino, Kiba and his dog Akamaru. Bugs came flying out from shino's hands and surrounded Natsu. They attacked him in a flurry of buzzing but were soon burnt to a crisp- much to Shino's and everyone else's shock- and with a roar of the fire dragon, Shino was out of action. Next Kiba and Kiba attacked! Wait two Kiba's, where was the dog?

"GATSUGA!" He heard. He swiftly dodged both tornados and with a wing of the fire dragon took down the other two.

The next fight was against Lee and TenTen. It went the same way. It was much longer thought with Lee refusing I give up and screaming his undying devotion to the springtime of youth. Then followed a fight against team Ino-Shika-Chou. This one was tricky. Their combinations were amazing! Natsu got caught easily in the shadow, he was just as clumsy as naruto and it showed! Ino used the mind- change technique and then Chouji went in for the kill. Well, he would have if Natsu had had a weaker will. He pushed Ino back into her own body and used brute strength to break though the shadow binding. The result was the same as the previous battles.

The next battle was against Hinata, before the fight started

Natsu walked over to the girl and said quietly so no one could hear him, "What was naruto to you?"

She looked at him with a weak smile, "He was my everything, he was my strength, my inspiration, my rock and my balance. I love him, and before he left, before he left..."

"You don't have to tell me you're secret," he said playfully, Hinata blushed, "Lets have a good battle Hina-chan!"

"Y-yes!"

Thank god for Natsu's speed otherwise Hinata would've battered him! Although it wasn't often, when Hinata touched him, he couldn't use his magic properly! With added effort his dragon slayer magic pulled through, and a flaming elbow of course, followed by a fire dragons crushing fang.

The battles continues, beating Sai, Iruka and Konohamaru. After a brief rest he faced Sakura, by the time they had finished the floor was in pieces, Natsu won of course but boy was he out if breath! Thank god he avoided her punches! He was about to face Kakashi when Tsunade interrupted, "That's enough! We see that he's strong enough! The end of the fighting has nothing to do with the state of the stadium by the way!" This earned a groan from Shizune. She jumped down from the commentators box, only a 100m jump, no problem, and the already shattered floor was now in even tinier pieces and harder to fix than a runic cube. She walked over to a bruised, breathless Natsu and grabbed his hand. After yanking his arm up for everyone to see she announced, "This is Natsu Dragneel! A new Konoha shinobi! Consider him initiated!" The crowd roared in appreciation and all of Naruto's friends smiled at him warmly.

"I guess I could like you guys!" He said.

**Ani: Yaaay! They're initiated! Time to have some fun with the characters! **

**Natsu: don't leave me from my nakama too long! Ill miss them!**

**Naruto: Me too! **

**Ani: don't worry, you'll have some new nakama!**

**Naruto: But-**

**Natsu: no! **

**Ani: I'm not giving anything away about my future story plans! And Naruto, what did you do that left Hinata so flustered!**

**Naruto: *blushes and looks shocked* nothing like that Ani! Not until I'm 21! **

**Natsu/Ani: *laughs* **


	4. New Beginnings

Chapter 4: New beginnings

**Natutoverse:**

1 week later.

After one week, Natsu had been introduced to everyone in the village, including old-man Ichiraku who presented him with a pretty large bill for ramen which he had never eaten, claiming 'if he was the new Nruto he could be the old Naruto by default'. Which was 'totally unfair' but hey, that's life. Anyway, even though he was the same age as Sakura and the rest, he still didn't know how to walk on water, or climb a tree to ninja standards so he had to attend Konoha academy for the previous week, and this week he was having some private tree climbing training. Tree climbing? What's so hard about that?

-phump-

"OOOW!" Natsu moaned as he fell on bottom for the 25th time straight. I can climb a tree like this! Natsu jumped from branch to branch and cried in frustration.

"Why do I need to walk up the side of the tree when I can do this!" He jumped to the top of the tree, reaching its leafy summit in three mighty jumps. "And who cares about a stupid tree! I don't need a tree! Aaaaagh!" Natsu let a stream if flames escape from his mouth as he shouted his frustration- and in doing so burned the tree he was 'climbing' to a pile of ash.

Kakashi facepalmed, he never thought it possible but this kid may be more difficult that naruto! Then, suddenly, it hit him.

"Natsu"

"What!" The fiery wizard snapped.

"Do that again."

"What again?"

"Your dragon roar."

"Why? You know we are in a forest full on combustible foliage?"

"You can't be like naruto is you use such sophisticated vocabulary,"

"Sophisticated what?"

"Never mind..."

After going off on that little tangent, Natsu let rip another-combustible foliage destroying- roar of the fire dragon.

"How does it feel when you draw your magic to perform that?"

"Wait, what?"

Kakashi sighed, he was definitely like Naruto. "How do you create the magic, which comes out as fire?"

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it, but I sorta' feel like the magic is all clumped together in the back of my throat- not like when you're choking on food or anything, that is not good!- but like the energy is all bundled up there"

"Can you do this anywhere else in your body?" Kakashi asked slyly.

"Yeah, all over!" Kakashi watched in awe as the young, pink haired boy showed his magical flames all over his body.

"Does it feel the same there?"

"Yeah, its like the magical energy builds up in the place I want it to before it comes out."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, 'this may be easier than I thought,' he thought to himself. Realisation flooded thought the masked man like a warm drink on a cold day. "Ok, try concentrating the energy on the bottom of your feet."

Natsu looked slightly confused but did as he was told, orange flames erupting fro =m his feet and charring the already burnt grass.

"Reduce the amount of energy, that's it, a little more," there were now miniscule flames wafted around Natsu's feet, "try and get it so that there's actually no fire, just energy"

"What, why wou-" Natsu stopped his moaning when he saw the serious, yet slightly sly look in his new sensei's eyes. After a few tries, he managed to do what the masked man had asked, much to Kakashi's shock (who has thought that it would take much longer- but then again, this kid was the earthland naruto).

"Keep the energy there and try walking up the tree now." Kakashi commanded.

After a skeptical look Natsu proceeded to one of the remaining unscathed trees in the forest where they were training in. He tentatively placed his magic-charged foot against the rough bark of the tree, feeling its lumps and bumps on the bare soles of his feet. He hesitated slightly but after a reassuring nod from his masked sensei, Natsu proceeded to place his second foot on the tree bark. To his surprise and delight, it stuck. He then proceeded with the third, and the fourth, and the fifth, the sixth, the tenth, the fifteenth, the thirtieth, until he had climbed the entirety of the colossal oak. He launched himself off the tree and landed with a soft thump.

"How! How did I just do that!?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Well," Kakashi started, "once you told me how your magic worked, I figured that it was similar to chakra, which is what we shinobi use. Your chakra control is highly advanced for your age, something only a select few jounin have such good control. It is on par with the Hyuuga clan. So I thought that if your chakra was your magical energy, them it would work the same way."

"Wow!" Natsu cried happily, "you really are like Erza, so smart! Not that I'd ever let her hear me say that!"

The two proceeded to the small lake in the clearing where Kakashi told Natsu to do the same thing on the water. To his immense shock, Natsu was walking on the water like it was concrete within minutes. Despite his mask, the look of disbelief was obvious, Natsu noticed and chuckled, shrugged and said "What? I'm a quick learner when doing stuff, not learning, god books uugh! Thats Lucy and Levy's forte!"

Kakashi's eyes widened, he never thought that anyway could be so like Naruto, had his flare, his energy, his practically limitless chakra (he wasn't passed out yet and didn't even seem tired!) He watched as Natsu flipped and cart wheeled his way around the pool of clear blue liquid.

Natsu sat on the water and wondered if Juvia could do this.

Later that day Natsu and Kakashi were back in Konoha where he showed all his new friends what he had learnt. He still felt very homesick and missed the guild desperately but while he was here, he may as well enjoy it right?

**Earthland:**

Naruto watched from the top of the hill looking down on the guild. He sighed. He had already been here a week. Everyone was wonderful, well almost everyone. Some seemed to hold resentment towards him. Two days ago they challenged him to a fight. They being Grey, Laxus and Gajeel. They were the only three who refused to accept him. He tried talking them out of it, saying that he didn't want any trouble and that it wasn't his choice to replace Natsu. After this they growled at him, telling him that Natsu could never be replaced. Tomorrow was the day of the match and he was scared. Not for himself of course, he knew he could beat them but for them. If he was to beat them, and in front of the rest of the guild, would they ever forgive him? And they would never accept him! But you know what! He was Naruto! His friends meant they world to him and of course he didn't want them to replace him, but he'd be damned if they would make him feel unwelcome! If Natsu was like him then he knew he would feel the same way! The sound of wings broke Naruto out of his train of thought and he turned around to the little blue flying cat that had become his nakama.

The exceed really missed his pink haired friend but knew that Natsu would want him to accept the blond. He just wished that the three boys would realize the same thing. Anyway, whatever happened they never stood a chance. Naruto had offered to fight them all at once but they refused, each claiming that they would be the one to reclaim Natsu's pride or whatever rubbish they had been spouting.

_xxxx_

_Happy remembered two days after Natsu had gone and Naruto arrived. The blond had to live in the little house that he and Natsu shared because he had no where else to go. The boy who he had come to like was talking animatedly with the guild master about his village, Konoha he thought it was called. He seemed so sad, he must miss that place so much but at the same time he was so happy, talking about his friends, the ramen shop and all his adventures there. But then the conversation became hushed and the blue exceed flew behind one of the chairs to secretly listen in._

_Natuto looked around to make sure nobody was listening, the only people who were were Makarov, Gildarts and Erza, well and happy too but he would let the little blue cat think that he was well hidden. "I've told the guild that I have certain abilities due to having the kyuubi inside of me, but I haven't showed anyone. I want my powers to remain a secret if possible. I shouldn't have told anyone but I had to. Id like to show you three because I know you are strong and if it's not to much to ask, help me train? It's possible that there may be people in this world who know of my world, and maybe even of the jinchuuriki. I ask of you, is there any place secret and very, very large that I can risk showing you what I can do?"_

_Makarov sighed, _"looks like the kid is arrogant, just what we need," _he thought to himself. Giladarts suddenly spoke up after what seemed like a hellish wait for Naruto. "I know of a mountain in the east, its not on any map and the magic council stays well away from it as it is decimated from a war fought on it 200 years ago."_

_"How do you know of this place if it is so well hidden?" Erza asked._

_"Well… um… I kinda got lost hehe,"smirked a slightly shameful Gildarts._

_Immediately Naruto broke out of his serious visored and grinned, "Yosh-ttebayo! We leave in an hour, bye!" He ran out of the room leaving all four listeners with faces of disbelief. _

_ "That kid-"Gildarts started_

_"Yeah," Erza said disbelievingly. _

_The two S-class wizards and the guild master promptly told the guild that they had to present Naruto to the council, and only they would be allowed to attend the meeting. They then proceeded to their own homes to pack for their sudden, unexpected trip._

_Happy flew towards Naruto and teasingly landed on his head, tail covering the excitement filled blue eyes. _

_"I know you were listening Happy," he chucked._

_"What! But I was hidden so well!" the exceed exclaimed._

_"I am one of the best chakra sensors there is now, and anyway Happy, you hid behind a chair."_

_The blue cat pouted are wrapped his tail more tightly around the blonds head. He asked if he was allowed to Join the four of them on their trip, to which Naruto replied, "I wouldn't have kept talking about it when I knew you were there if I didn't want you to come silly neko!"_

_Naruto and happy met the other three wizards at the base of the hill that held his new home and they proceeded to what the wizards called a 'magic-charged' plane. They explained that the vehicle flew when you put magical energy in it, and the amount or strength determined how long the journey would take. They then boarded the aircraft._

_Erza was about to attach herself to the magic gauge but Gildarts stopped her. _

_"Its time to start testing our self-proclaimed 'powerful' friend", he thought._

_"Naruto, attach your arm to the magic pump."_

_The ninja did as he was told. _

_"Now insert magical energy into it."_

_"I don't have any of that, Gildarts-jiji"_

_"I am NOT old! And didn't you say that you had something called chakra? Try using that?"_

_Everyone sat down and Makarov programmed the route into the magical aircraft. _

_"Well, here we go… wait!" Naruto undid his seat belt and sat on the floor cross-legged. He closed his eyes, stayed perfectly still and started to absorb chakra, then channel it into the pump attached to his arm. The plan jerked off the ground immediately, and sped off in the chosen direction at a constant speed of 200mph. The lids of his eyes changed to a bright red that almost shamed Erza's hair. _

_"Whoah!" Gildarts exclaimed and punched `Naruto;s shoulder, causing him to topple over. The plane instantly reduced in speed and the orange shinobi's eyes returned to normal._

_"Gildarts, I need to be completely still when absorbing sennin chakra so please don't touch me"_

_"Well then! I think tha'"_

_"You'll have to show us more of the sennin chakra when we arrive at Drosenia Peak. For now leave him be Gildarts." The guild master commanded. _

_Gildarts grumbled in his chair but left Naruto too it. All four observers watched in awe as the constant flow of chakra took the plane and after only four hours, they arrived at their destination. They looked at each other in awe as Naruto practically bounced off the plane, so full of vibrancy, not at all like he's just been constantly supplying energy to the plane, let alone get there in four hours! The lowest they'd ever heard of for a distance of this magnitude was eight hours, and that was by Jura! _

_After a walk to the top of the mountain where a flat plateau was conveniently placed, jagged rocks surrounded it, creating a setting similar to the landscape created by Shinra Tensei. _

_Gildarts loaded a strange object off of the vehicle. They called it the MPF and instructed Naruto to 'fire away'. So he did just that, he used rasengan on the machine gaining a score of 5729, which impressed his four observers to the point of disbelief. The kid said he was strong but that much from his first move? Then Naruto entered Sage Mode and fired a Futon-Rasen Shuriken. After getting over the surprise of seeing real clones the four noticed that they had missed his attack and that the MPF was broken and the rocks in the distance had been cut off._

_So instead of that plan he fought against them. He battled Erza on the first day, boy was she strong. Even in Sage Mode he had trouble but in Kyuubi mode he gained the upper hand before their battle was called to a close. He also sparred with Gildarts and finally they arrived home._

Back to the present day Naruto waited for night to come so he could sleep and prepare. He didn't care if these were his earthland-self's friends. He will fight and he will win! Because he was Uzumaki Naruto and he will become Hokage, no matter what trials he had to face!

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long! I promise to try and do this more quickly! I thought the chapter was too long to involve descriptions of the fights but if you want to read them then review or message me and ill get writing! Who's looking foreward to Naruto's fight next chapter ne?**

**Natsu: If you hurt my friends I will hurt you Nin-boy!**

**Naruto: NE! I believe you are forgetting that THEY were the ones who challenged ME And I cant believe you had to learn how to use chakra! Ha!**

**Natsu: *grumbles* well if I had learnt that in earthland I wouldn't have had too.**

**Ani: Right ladies calm down, see you next chapter!**


End file.
